Halloween: Boogeyman Awakens
by damiencage
Summary: Michael Myers awakens from the coma he was put into after surviving the fire on Halloween night and wakes up to wreak havoc during a Halloween celebration in Haddonfield.


''How's my father?'' Angela Loomis asked.  
''Stable,'' Dr. Collins said, his voice, clinical.  
''Can I see him?'' Angela questioned. Her voice, weak, child-like.  
''Yes,'' the doctor answered. ''He's pretty doped up. I don't know how cognitive he'll be.''  
''I understand, doctor,'' Angela answered.  
The doctor led the young lady down the hall and into Doctor Loomis' room. He turned and walked out of the room. ''  
Hi, dad,'' Angela whispered.  
''He's coming,'' Doctor Loomis whimpered. ''What?'' Angela replied.  
''He's coming!'' Loomis repeated.  
''What are you talking about?'' Angela shook her head.  
No reply. ''Dad, what are you talking about?'' Angela became increasingly impatient.  
She gazed upon her father. His cheeks ran heavy with scar tissue. He was snoring gently. she shook her head, smiled and gave him a kiss a top his forehead before exiting the room. One year later, Halloween came back around and the citizens of Haddonfield Illinois were gearing up for a Halloween festival. It was at the insistence of Mayor Tom Rich. He felt it would be good publicity for himself in getting reelected in the November election. Angela sat at the kitchen table working on her senior thesis, Michael Myers: Haddonfield's Boogeyman. She reached over and grabbed her cup of coffee. She heard knocking on her front door. She hurried to answer it. She saw her dad, clad in black gloves, his trench coat, a white dress shirt and dark slacks.  
''Hi, dad,'' Angela said, hugging her father.  
''Ang,'' Dr. Loomis answered.  
''I didn't know you were coming today,'' Angela replied, allowing her father to step inside passed her.  
''I wanted to surprise you,'' Dr. Loomis avoided eye contact.  
''Well I'm surprised,'' Angela said, thrusting her hands outward in an exaggerated fashion.  
''I suppose you know the date,'' Dr. Loomis wondered.  
''Yep, Halloween. What about it?'' Angela shrugged.  
''Were you planning on going out?'' Dr. Loomis asked.  
''I doubt it. I have a paper to write,'' Angela's voice was quiet and rather reserved.  
''Ah, well that's probably for the best. Will you be alone?'' Dr. Loomis leaned in.  
''Dad, I'll be fine. That Myers guy is in a coma,'' Angela put a hand on her dad's shoulder.  
''I'd still feel better if you had some company,'' Dr. Loomis confessed.  
''I can invite Nick over,'' Angela suggested.  
''I'd prefer you stay alone,'' Dr. Loomis said, allowing his jaw to tense up.  
''Oh come on, dad. Nick's a great guy,'' Angela balked.  
''He's a deviant,'' Dr. Loomis added.  
''He's a great guy; he's going to be my future husband,'' Angela stated.  
''I'll start drinking I guess,'' Dr. Loomis said.  
''You really need to learn to relax,'' Angela suggested.  
''I'd feel a lot better if it wasn't Halloween,'' Dr. Loomis protested.  
''What's your obsession with this Michael Myers guy?'' Angela asked.  
''You don't know him like I do,'' Dr. Loomis interjected.  
''I don't want to get into this right now, please,'' Angela pleaded.  
''Alright,'' Dr. Loomis said. ''I'll swing by after work and bring you a sandwich or something.''  
''That'd be lovely,'' replied Angela.  
Chaos ensued at the hospital. Michael Myers awoke from his coma. He ripped the iv out of his arm and shuffled down the hallways. Doctors and nurses shouted. Several doctors tried grabbing him, and also tried tranquilizing with syringes full of tranquilizing serums but he pushed past them, killing some of them when necessary by snapping their necks with his bare hands.  
A heavyset black nurse charged at him but he parried her attack and grabbed the back of her and bashed her skull repeatedly into the floor. He shuffled out of the hospital and stole a car in the parking lot. He was headed to Haddonfield. He had to find Loomis, kill him, find Laurie, kill her. No surprise, a hardware store was robbed and what was missing was a knife and a mask. After work, Dr. Loomis came over to his daughter's house but he had forgotten the sandwich. ''I could go to Subway and pick one up,'' he offered but Angela declined. ''I'm glad you're here,'' Angela said.  
''I heard that Michael guy woke up and went ballistic at Haddonfield Hospital,'' Angela stated.  
''I know; several doctors were killed. The police are searching for him now. I don't know if Mayor Rich is going to allow the town to have the festival.'' Dr. Loomis lamented.  
''That's a shame. I know everyone in town was looking forward to it. Well, except for old lady Blankenship across the street. She hates Halloween. She'd rather stay home, holding her crucifix and muttering about how everyone in town is going to Hell for celebrating the Devil's holiday,'' retorted Angela.  
''Hell has already broken free and is walking silently among us now,'' Dr. Loomis answered.  
At the mayor's office, Mayor Rich peered out the window at his town. He had his back to his secretary, Denise Harding, who was busy scribbling down what he was saying. ''I can't cancel this event, too many people are looking forward to it. Plus, this is not the kind of publicity I need, to be the guy who canceled the Haddonfield Halloween festival.'' Mayor Rich stated.  
''Well sir,'' interjected Denise, ''maybe you should cancel the festival. If something happens on account of this Michael Myers guy escaping captivity, you could have a public relations nightmare on your hands.''  
Mayor Rich turned around and walked over and stood in front of the secretary. ''Let me explain something to you,'' he began. ''I'm the mayor of a very prestigious Illinois town and I don't need some secretary telling me what I should or shouldn't do. Is that understood?''  
He looked right in her eyes and she looked down and nodded. ''Yes sir,'' she muttered.  
''Good,'' Mayor Rich's voice softened a bit, as did his expression.  
''I just want what's best for Haddonfield. There will be plenty of police around. The town needs some kind of happiness. After all, having the stigma and having the most brutal multiple murderer in the history of the world living here; we can't disappoint the citizens, can we?''  
''I- I guess not, sir,'' stammered Denise.  
''Please, call me Tom,'' Mayor Rich insisted.  
''If it's all the same, I'd rather not,'' stated Denise.  
''Suit yourself. I'm going to go over my speech. And uh, no calls. Okay?'' Asked Mayor Rich.  
''Okay,'' she replied.  
The festival arrived all the citizens were there, except for Dr. Loomis, Old Lady Blankenship and Angela. Mayor Rich stood behind the podium. He gripped the sides of the podium like the cheap politician he was. ''In Haddonfield, tradition means something. Every tradition needs a beginning. And my hopes in hosting this festival, is to give the people of Haddonfield a more positive, fun and above all, safe Halloween experience. Thank you.''  
The crowd cheered. The streets were closed off and crowded with costumed, dancing people. Both children and adults joined in the festivities. From the shadows, Michael Myers watched the dancing meat. The hunger burned inside him, the urge to kill. It was the same urge he felt to kill his sister in 1963. Her breasts, firm. He knew what they were for. They were to nurse children. Against his own wishes, he grew hard thinking of her pert, nude, teenage flesh and became enraged. She was his sister. Decent boys didn't think about their sisters in that way. Sex was perverted. Only married people did that. These thoughts burned themselves into the confused Michael Myers' thoughts and he knew what he had to.  
He had to kill. It was the only thing that stopped the vile thoughts. Michael thought of Laurie. She looked more like him. Her breasts were even bigger than Judith's. He never knew Laurie. Wait a minute, yes he did. Laurie was adopted. It was all coming back to him now. The Strodes brought Laurie to meet the boy in the institution to meet her brother.  
''Michael thought she looked just like him. He noticed she was there. Laurie separated herself from the group. He saw she was headed to the Port a John. He followed behind her at a distance where his sister would not notice him. He waited for her to come out of the bathroom. Michael seized his sister and dragged her behind the portable toilet where he disemboweled her with his butcher knife. His hands glistened with blood. He lifted Laurie over his shoulder and placed her on the toilet and carefully shut the door behind him. He cut across front lawns and back alleys, searching for Dr. Loomis. Michael knew he could never stop killing and he knew Dr. Loomis was the only one who understood him enough to be able to stop him. Michael knew the good doctor had to die, so he shuffled onward, toward Dr. Loomis, breathing his own hot, stale breath under that emotionless, white mask.


End file.
